A Wereloving Ninny
by Susie-Draegalia
Summary: This is a one-shot like story that is a sort of spin-off ish thing to Rose Lupin GoF. In Rose Lupin GoF, chapter 15, Rose tells Hermione how she knew she loved Remus when they were in school. This is the actual story behind it. No spoilers, don't worry. Hope you like it!


This is a one-shot like story that is a sort of spin-off ish thing to Rose Lupin GoF. It's not really, but it goes alongside it. In Rose Lupin GoF, chapter 15*, Rose tells Hermione a story. This is the extended version of it, told as it happens. Hope you like it!

*Yes, I'm aware I haven't updated chapter 15 yet, but there aren't any spoilers for the chapter in this story.

The title, A Wereloving Ninny, is also a reference to Rose Lupin GoF. Rita Skeeter called Rose a wereloving ninny in an article about the ministry's stance on werewolf rights and the availability of wolfsbane potion.

I sat curled up on the ground, just watching the others.

It was the night of the full moon once again.

The Marauders, myself included, took to our Animagus forms as per usual and whisked Remus down the Whomping Willow's tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack to wait out his transformation.

I was the first to discover his lycanthropy. I was the one to first see him transformed. Even so, it wrenched my heart to see him so out of control. He was one of my best friends, even if his sense of humor stopped morally before mine, Sirius', or James'.

It was always painful for me to watch him transform. Unlike the rest of us, Remus had no control of his animal side. His lycanthropy always took so much out of him, both physically and emotionally. It put him through so much pain and left him completely drained once it passed. Even so, I refused to look away when he began to transform. This was a part of who he was. He needed to come to terms with that, as did I.

He screamed in pain as the transformation began, but we were all around him, each in our Animagus forms so he would not try to bite us once the transformation was complete. We comforted him as best we could and, once it was finished, we settled down for the night, content to wait the full moon out.

A loud explosion echoed in the air.

Sirius' black furred head shot up, his ears perking up. James rose from his seat and strode towards the window, hooves clapping on the wooden floor. He turned back to us, a confused light in his eyes.

Sirius barked and my ears somehow translated the sound as an offer. James nodded his head and Sirius trotted out of the door, heading towards Hogsmeade.

We waited for him to come back, but he never did. I exchanged a worried look with James. Sirius should have come back by now. Our eyes held the same concern and I got to my feet, shaking my red fur out.

"I'll check on him," I tried to say with my eyes. James seemed to understand and he nodded, his eyes darting to Remus. He was whimpering quietly in the corner, but did not seem any more volatile than usual. It seemed safe enough for me to leave him with James and Peter, so I did.

As soon as I was out of the Shack, I shook myself out of my Animagus form and began jogging to Hogsmeade. When the village came in sight, I was forced to pause, my eyes widening in horror.

The village was blazing in the light of the moon. Even as I watched, masked men leveled their wand arms at the quaint homes and businesses, firing off colorful and devastating flashes of light. People screamed in panic and pain.

_Death Eaters!_

I cursed silently, drawing my wand. _How could I freeze in panic? How useless am I?_ I growled to myself, dropping my bag to the ground before rushing into the fray.

"Sirius!" I cried out, running through the streets in search for my friend.

"Little- Stupefy!- Busy, Rosie!" he shouted back. My eyes tracked a red beam of light to its origin and I almost sighed in relief at the sight. Then I realized his spell missed and he was still dueling the Death Eater. I ran to help him, firing every curse and hex I could think of at our opponent.

"Stupefy!" we shouted in unison. The man took both to the chest and fell down, still. I breathed heavily. My upper arm was burning and, as I looked over at it, I could see a ragged scrape the size of my palm.

"Sirius, are you- Sirius!" I shouted in surprise and panic. Sirius stumbled back against a wall and I knew exactly why. His hands were clutched around a deep gash in his leg. He was bleeding steadily and needed attention.

I glanced around. The Death Eaters were still causing terror and I had no way of even attempting to heal him with so much chaos around me. Even so, I grasped the bottom edge of my cloak, ripping a strip of it off.

"Give me your leg," I ordered, my voice strained. Sirius obeyed, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. "You need to move your hands."

"No," he groaned. I grit my teeth and slapped him on the side of the head.

"I need to stem the bleeding. Now, _move your hands!_" I repeated. He winced, but moved his hands away from the jagged wound. I slipped the strip of cloth around his leg and tied it as tightly as I could, ignoring his sharp intake of breath. "Don't move."

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice thick. I brandished my wand over his form.

"Locomotor Sirius," I murmured. He rose off the ground, yelping in surprise as he did so and struggled against the spell. It waved before he dropped back onto the snowy road, shouting in pain. "Can't you sit still?"

"No," he argued, his hands clasped around his leg again. I growled in frustration.

"Then go Padfoot. I need to get you out of here," I explained quickly. Sirius grimaced but obeyed reluctantly. I looked down at the black dog. "This might hurt. Just don't, I don't know, bite me, or anything."

He nodded sullenly and I carefully lifted the heavy dog into my arms. I had never been so glad that he was not yet fully grown.

I carried him back to the Shrieking Shack as fast as I could, ignoring his concerned growl as we got closer and closer.

The door to the rundown shack burst open and James was at the door at once, blocking my way. I could see Remus on the other side of the stag, his eyes rising to meet mine.

"James, he's hurt," I said, aware of how broken my voice sounded. James stepped back at once, letting me in but staying between Remus and I. I laid Sirius on the ground, apologizing as he whimpered in pain. "Vulnera sanentur... Vulnera sanentur..."

Once I was content with Sirius' condition, I leaned away from the dog, my breath ragged. I was not quite ready for that spell, and I felt exhausted. But it was worth it. Sirius could now wait until sunrise for Madame Pompfrey to patch him up.

Peter squeaked beside me and I looked up to see Remus standing on his hind legs. He overshadowed all of us, even James, who was still a stag. His eyes were on me, and a growl was escaping his throat.

I couldn't move. I couldn't transform. I could only watch as James threw himself in front of me before getting tossed to the side. He hit the wall roughly and, when he was down, he stayed down.

A protective growl emanated from Sirius as he tried to get to his feet, but his leg collapsed under him, pulling him back down. I leaned back, away from Remus, as he drew near. My breath caught in my throat when a clawed hand moved towards me. I flinched and the movement brought my attention back to my injured arm. I looked back at Remus and his eyes were now focused on my arm. He paused, an almost questioning light in his eyes.

Silence fell as he just watched me, staring. He straightened at an unknown queue and released a howl. James tried to get to his feet again but Remus was already running to the door.

Remus returned a few hours before sunrise and I was relieved to see that he only had blood on his claws. He hadn't bitten anyone, but there was a smug air about him. James, now recovered, stood over me protectively but Remus walked to the other side of the room before settling down. He watched me carefully before falling asleep.

I shook him awake once the moon had set. His eyes widened with panic as his face went pale and I glanced down at myself before my eyes widened as well. I was still covered in Sirius' blood, not to mention the scrape on my arm. Remus pushed himself away from me as quickly as he could but I held my hands up to stop him.

"It's okay, it's okay," I said in a soft voice. "You didn't bite anyone."

"But then-" He gestured wildly towards me and I smiled sadly.

"Hogsmeade was attacked last night by about a dozen Death Eaters. Sirius," I said, gesturing to the now human Black, "went to see what was happening but got himself caught in a duel."

"Luckily, Rosebud came to my rescue," he grinned. I raised an eyebrow at the new nickname.

"Rosebud?" I repeated incredulously. He only shrugged.

"You don't like Rosie," he defended. I rolled my eyes before finishing my explanation of the night before. Remus still looked very pale.

"I didn't bite anyone?" he asked in a strained voice. I nodded, smiling.

"Nope. You might want to apologize to James, though. You kind of threw him into a wall."

"What?" Remus' eyes darted to James. The pure blood only shrugged.

"It's alright, mate." His eyes grew mischievous. "I was the one trying to keep you away from Rosebud over there."

"See? It's already catching on," Sirius said proudly, his chest puffed out. I swallowed a groan, knowing that this lot was a hopeless cause.

"But I didn't bite anyone?" Remus repeated. James rolled his eyes.

"No, man. But I wanna hear what happened to the Death Eaters," he commented thoughtfully. I nodded slowly.

"Dumbledore will probably announce it at breakfast. If we hurry, we should be able to get cleaned up before he does," I estimated. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"And you're gonna walk through the school looking like that?" he sniped. I smacked the back of his head again.

"It was your fault for bleeding all over me," I shot back. "I tried to levitate you but _no_."

Sirius lifted his hands in surrender and I sighed patiently.

"Are we going or not?" I asked, looking at the group. Every stood, nodding and stretching. We set off back in the tunnel, eager to get back to Hogwarts. I frowned when I noticed Remus drifting towards the back. I caught up with him and slipped my hand into his. He jumped slightly at the contact and I smiled.

"It's okay," I repeated for him. He shook his head.

"I could have bitten you," he argued. My smile grew soft.

"And I would still love you," I murmured to him. I pulled him to a stop and kissed him before hurrying away. I was still in no mood to deal with Sirius and James if they saw.

Remus stood there, frozen, before a smile grew on his face and he hurried to catch up with his friends.


End file.
